


Ease My Mind

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: It's the night after David and Patrick's big hike. Now it's David's turn to talk.Inspired by "Ease My Mind" by Ben Platt





	Ease My Mind

Night had now fallen and Patrick was now tucked safely in his bed with his foot elevated. David was in the adjoining bathroom doing his evening skincare routine. Today had been surprising, to say the least.

 

Just when David thought Patrick couldn’t surprise him, he pulls this hiking number out of his hat. Once he pulled that box out of the backpack, David regretted being so petulant and childish about the whole day. Patrick had taken the time to plan this beautiful hike, picnic, and surprise to show him he loved him.

 

He never would have guessed that the box contained anything other than a bracelet or some other kind of jewelry. It wasn’t the first time Patrick had gifted him such gifts. However, when he had turned back to Patrick and saw him on one knee his heart stuttered.

 

Before today, David never really thought about marriage as something he wanted. But, then Patrick is saying all the right things and smiling up at him. That alone makes the marriage bells ring inside his head. He can’t imagine his life going any other way. 

 

Suddenly, all his thoughts about never being good enough for someone or ultimately ending up alone due to his own self-sabotage wash away. The gentle cadence of Patrick’s words creates joy in him that bubbles to the surface as tears and flustering.

 

Now that his creams have all been rubbed in, David turns his attention to the gift box from Patrick. Nestled inside are those four beautiful gold rings. Only Patrick would think of something as simple as the number of rings David normally wears and try to replicate it. The gold would normally be off-putting for him. After all, gold doesn’t exactly go with everything. Nor is it his favorite.

 

However, as he slips a ring onto each finger, David realizes Patrick’s gold is his new favorite color. It’s deeper than color. It has a personality of its own. Patrick’s gold is love, a smirk, reciprocated snark, hugs that last a bit longer than normal, and a look that digs deep.

 

David places his hand out in front of his face once more to admire the rings before giving a biting smile and walking out of the bathroom. 

 

“I thought maybe you were having regrets.” Patrick greets David with a cautious smile.

 

“No regrets. Easiest decision of my life.” David says as he lays down next to his fiance and repeats back to him his own phrase from earlier.

 

The two look lovingly into each other’s eyes before capturing the other in a kiss. This kiss is short lived as David realizes he needs to say something. He pulls away, not realizing his actions will cause panic in Patrick.

 

“So, you know how you talked about hiking to deal with your feelings?” David grabs Patrick’s hand and dives right in.

 

Patrick nods, his eyes confused, not really understanding where the conversation was headed.

 

“It got me thinking.” David stares at the blankets, unable to make eye contact out of fear he’d lose his nerve. 

 

“Uh oh. Are you okay?” Patrick cuts through with an attempt at humor. 

 

David smiles and simply presses on. Speaking from an emotional place was never David’s strong suit and now is definitely no different.

 

“Did I ever tell you how I felt that first day I met you?” David finally looks at Patrick, his eyes searching for an anchor. Patrick gives it to him with the squeeze of his hand.

 

“Not in so many words but I got the idea with all your rambling messages.” Patrick smiles with a chuckle.

 

“Not exactly what I meant.” David huffs, but it’s half-hearted so it bears no weight. “I walked into Ray’s that day nervous with a thirst to prove my family wrong. I was going to do something worthwhile. My head was chaos.”

 

“Then you smiled at me, shook my hand and said your name. Your voice was enough to clear my head.” David’s voice cracks a bit. He has never once admitted this to Patrick. 

 

“David -” Patrick starts, but David gives him a look and he cuts off.

 

“Growing up in my family, I never really had an outlet for when my mind got too crazy. So I would eat my feelings or self-sabotage anything positive I had going on. Then I met you and all that chaos went away. I found myself trusting you more and more with each passing day.”

 

“It’s as if my heart understood before my brain had time to catch up. You may have caught me off guard, but my heart always knew that you’re my safe place. I can make sense of the darkness by being with you.” David pulls in a shaky breath and once again looks away from Patrick out of nerves. 

 

“It’s a good thing I figured out those lights at the store then.” Patrick quips in the hope that David will laugh and it’ll ease his tension.

 

David begins to laugh through his tears. He laughs so much that he ends up leaning against Patrick completely. Patrick wraps him into a hug and the two lay there together with their hands linked over David’s shoulder and smiles covering their faces.

 

“What I’m trying to say is, I don’t worry when I’m with you. Which is a first for me. That’s how I knew the only answer I could ever give you is yes.” David nuzzles his face into Patrick’s neck and breathes in his scent. 

 

“Thank you for saying yes,” Patrick replies, kissing David on the top of his head.

 

“I only said yes because I wanted the cheese and crackers.” David teases, he lifts his head to show Patrick his intentions. 

 

“Really David?!” the bite in Patrick’s tone doesn’t even reach David’s ears because he knows Patrick is riffing him back.

 

“If every hike ends so spectacularly I could learn to love them.” David gives Patrick a coy smile.

 

“Good night David,” Patrick responds, pulling David even tighter against him.

 

The two drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other and their love. For the first time ever, David doesn’t worry what tomorrow, his mother, and Cabaret opening night will bring. For now, there is just him, Patrick, and four beautiful golden rings to signify their love.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the Schitt's Creek fandom. I only just discovered the show and already my life is better because of David and Patrick.


End file.
